


no, no, it's my treat

by Challenges (DanceInTheKitchen)



Series: 100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Jason Todd is a good brother, Jason being a soft boi, b/c he is not scary at all when eating ice cream w/ a butterknife, jokes about him being a crime lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheKitchen/pseuds/Challenges
Summary: Her black mask glinted in the light. The feathers of her mask blended into her dark hair, adding to the illusion of a bird’s dark plumage. Her costume, a dark, deep, black, accentuated her every move. But it also threw her into the shadows, even as she stood in a flood of light.Her eyes glinted like jewels from the diamond shaped holes in her mask.Cassandra flowed as easily as a river, letting her limbs move fluidly. There was an ethereal sort of grace in her movements.Or, some Jason and Cass bonding
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd
Series: 100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	no, no, it's my treat

**Author's Note:**

> Jason & Cass for prompt 3 :D
> 
> This was originally posted on a diff work on my main pseud!
> 
> Enjoy & let me know what you think in comments!!!

Cassandra could feel them watching her.

She could feel eyes on her as she made her way to the front.

Sweat beaded on her forehead and back.

Her mask itched.

Cass could feel the tension begin to coil in her muscles. She let the tension rise in her as her muscles began to strain. She felt sweat slip down her back.

The moment the lights went on, Cassandra released the tension and pounced.

She leapt into the air, gracefully throwing her arms out.

Her black mask glinted in the light. The feathers of her mask blended into her dark hair, adding to the illusion of a bird’s dark plumage. Her costume, a dark, deep, black, accentuated her every move. But it also threw her into the shadows, even as she stood in a flood of light.

Her eyes glinted like jewels from the diamond shaped holes in her mask.

Cassandra flowed as easily as a river, letting her limbs move fluidly. There was an ethereal sort of grace in her movements.

In the middle of a motion, she suddenly stopped.

She looked straight in front of her, one arm at her side the other reaching out as if grasping longingly at something slipping away. Her legs were frozen in a half run, half jump, still bent at the knee.

There was silence for a moment. 

“WHOOOO YEAH GO CASS!!!!!”

_Jason._

As the auditorium filled with polite clapping and scandalized expressions at Jason’s outburst, Cass couldn’t help but softly smile at her brother’s antics.

Cass relaxed and curtseyed before gracefully walking off the stage.

Later, after the performances were all over, Jason made his way backstage to her. He stuck out like a sore thumb. His leather jacket, ripped jeans, and bad boy attitude clashed horrifically with the beautiful ballerina costumes of the performers and their impeccably dressed parents.

But neither Cass nor Jason cared, that's just the way they were.

“That was amazing Cassie!” Jason said with a large, dangerous smile on his face. He had his hands in his pocket as he subtly glanced around the room. “Uh, should I have gotten you some flowers, or something?” He asked.

“No.” Cass laughed softly as she took her mask off. She placed her mask carefully in her bag. Cass decided to stay dressed in her ballerina costume, she was dressed as a black swan. The costume was very pretty and reminded her a bit of her vigilante costume. She waved goodbye to her teacher and friends as she grabbed Jason’s hand with her other hand. “Let’s go.”

Jason winked at Cass. “Yeah, let’s blow this joint,” he said loudly enough to attract even more scandalized looks from the people around them. Cass just giggled softly.

They both walked out of the theater together.

Jason had driven her to her recital in one of Bruce’s sports cars. He apparently ‘didn’t want to break his style’, and if he couldn’t take his motorcycle a sports car was an ‘acceptable alternative’. Honestly, Cass just thought he was being a bit dramatic. There was no ‘bad boy’ persona Jason needed to protect, he cried every time he watched Pride and Prejudice and was a closeted lit nerd.

He was also very kind and caring despite his ‘I’m too cool for feelings attitude’. After all, he was here. With her at her recital. The rest of the family was busy with work or school, so Jason- the only person who didn’t have a job or school- came to her recital ( Cass isn't entirely certain _what_ Jason even does during the day).

Jason was also a mother when on the same level as Dick. They both had different ways of expressing it though, Cass mused. Dick would smother you in affection and cuddles. Jason would throw a first aid kit at your head and aggressively make you eat a healthy meal and drink water.

“Hey” Jason said, breaking Cass out of her contemplation, “you wanna stop off at McDonalds for some ice cream? Ya know, to make up for the fact I didn’t bring you any ”

Cass could feel her nose wrinkling. McDonalds was notorious for their broken ice cream machine. She was almost 100% sure the machine would be ‘mysteriously broken’ and they wouldn’t be able to get ice cream.

“No.” She said softly. “Let’s go to the ice cream shop, I’ll pay.”

There were three places in gotham where one could get ice cream. One was McDonalds, another was the mall. The third location was an incredibly fancy and incredibly overpriced ice cream shop located on the rich side of Gotham. Cass had offered to pay, because even though Jason had access to Bruce’s money he didn’t use it out of principle and spite.

“No, no, it’s my treat.” Jason said, grinning at her, “You did awesome today at your recital and I’m gonna treat you.” He reached over and booped her lightly on her nose.

(Honestly, _this_ guy was the “literal crime lord”? Cass just couldn't see it. She was way more scary than he could _ever_ hope to be.)

They drove in companionable silence for a few minutes when Jason suddenly gasped. Cass looked over at him surprised, and made a questioning face.

“I know where to get ice cream!” Jason exclaimed happily. He made a sharp U-turn, flipping off everyone who honked at him. Cass just rolled her eyes. _Brothers_ , they were so dramatic.

About ten minutes later, they were sitting on the counter of Tim’s apartment, each with a tub of ice cream in their hands. They had broken in, using the key and the front door was no fun. Also they loved lording the fact they could break into his apartment over Tim. Now they were searching for clean spoons to eat their ice cream with.

Eventually they both gave up trying to find clean utensils in Tim's apartment. Apparently, he is just as much of a disaster as Dick is. Cass grabbed a random spoon and washed it in Tim’s sink as Jason continued to look for something to eat his ice cream with.

Cass smiled happily as she ate her cookie dough ice cream, and watched as Jason tried to eat chocolate ice cream with a butterknife.

The literal crime lord, everybody.


End file.
